


Camp Camp x Reader ONESHOTS

by KatMizInvasion



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Camper David (Camp Camp), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24061288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMizInvasion/pseuds/KatMizInvasion
Summary: Ever wanted to hug, kiss, or even do other things with your favorite Camp Camp Campers and Counselors? Well, you've come to the right place, my friend!Feel free to request just about anything! I do have a rule list on my Request page so please keep that in mind when requesting!
Relationships: Daniel (Camp Camp)/Reader, David (Camp Camp)/Reader, Max (Camp Camp)/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 25





	Camp Camp x Reader ONESHOTS

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how notes work, but I suppose enjoy the Oneshots I make! <3

REQUESTS RULES

I don't really judge, and I will write just about anything, but here are some things I will not write.

CANNONxCANNON, this is for you to read and enjoy, but I do not want a war in the comments!

OCxCannon, I want everyone to enjoy these, so no OCs, please!

Vore, Foot fetishes, inflation, etc- I do write certain things like this, but if you are unsure if I would write it, just ask!

These are fictional characters, so I don't really care if certain age gaps occur, but if it comes to the point of smut, the character that is underaged will not be 10 o11, but most likely 13-16. 

So if you have any questions, please comment down below, and also leave a request if you can!

Bye now! <3


End file.
